


回溯

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *阿尔托莉娅x摩根勒菲 攻受无差*私设摩根和大量捏造注意 和FATE的摩根设定毫无疑问是有冲突的，本人无所谓日后被官方打脸
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	回溯

**Author's Note:**

> *阿尔托莉娅x摩根勒菲 攻受无差  
> *私设摩根和大量捏造注意 和FATE的摩根设定毫无疑问是有冲突的，本人无所谓日后被官方打脸

《回溯》

阿尔托莉娅记不清这是第几次回溯了。遗忘自身的经历、或者说对不可控的情况妥协，似乎违背了她身为王者的原则。对此她多少感到罪恶。

回溯于她而言是一条兀长的衔尾蛇，在转瞬即逝的时间当中扮演短暂的永恒。无论重来多少次，她都注定会在那插满了长剑的山丘之上眺望最后的晚霞。  
时间静止在黄昏与黑夜交替的那一瞬间，唯有沉郁的血橙色在天际摊开，如同画笔在错误的位置留下一抹过分浓重的痕迹，又如同砸在青纱上的破碎橘瓣，溅射出稀零的果肉，黯哑的云翳是洇开的果液。  
她早已从最初的悔恨不已，到后来内心再激不起一丝波澜。她知道她不会就此死去——这晚霞是她最后亦是最初触碰到的光芒，她只是再次迎来了她的起点。  
从她拔出石中剑的那一天起，她便舍弃人类的身份，只作为王者而活。那是亚瑟王的起点，同时是名为阿尔托莉娅的少女的人生休止符。

她并非没有想过当初不拔出石中剑的可能性——若是放弃成为王者，她说不定能够作为平凡女性安稳地度过一生。但每当那把剑又一次地出现在她面前，她还是会毫不犹豫地将其拔起。那是她的使命，而拔出剑时总能目睹的摩根错愕的神情，同样是命中注定。

与大多数吟游诗人所唱诵的不同，她与摩根，这对同母异父的姐弟——事实上是姐妹，很久以前便已相识。

在那个仪式感大于实际意义的夜晚，她的姐姐将浑身绵软无力的她压在身下，神情妩媚，同时带着几分阿尔托莉娅看不透的悲伤。她低头亲吻阿尔托莉娅的时候，阿尔托莉娅闻到她脸颊上甜美的脂粉香气。

最初的一夜以及之后的几次回溯，她都会几近崩溃地在摩根的桎梏中挣扎，然后绝望地看着自己的身体在隐秘的咒术作用下发生变化。她的姐姐，不列颠的女战神，忍受着破处的强烈痛苦在她的身上起起伏伏。不属于阿尔托莉娅的器官，在摩根体内被柔肉不断地吸附挤压，在恢复原状之前，总会被榨干每一滴汁液。

回溯的次数多了以后，阿尔托莉娅终是明白这样的夜晚无法避免——无论如何，摩根都会怀上流淌着红龙血液的孩子，而那个孩子必将在数年以后对阿尔托莉娅发起反叛。摩根和莫德雷德是她命中注定的劫数，亦是她内心深处无法割舍的家人。  
后来摩根再将阿尔托莉娅压在身下时，阿尔托莉娅的内心已经激不起一丝波澜。她甚至会将手插进摩根散乱的发间，打着小卷的发绺黑山羊毛般柔软，经她手指毫无停滞的梳理添了几分绸缎般的滑腻。她无从得知摩根是否会因此更加恨她，她唯一知道的是，经过那么多次回溯，她早已不恨包括自己在内的任何人。

“梅林……为什么时间会回溯呢？是我的缘故吗？”  
她曾因不在自己控制范围内的时间回溯而向梅林求助。仅仅一次。  
银发贤者笑着拍拍她的脑袋，仿佛她还是最初那个同老师及义兄一起历练的骑士少女，“你希望时间回溯吗？”  
她被梅林抚摸着的头左右摇了摇。她当然希望能够拯救自己的国家，然而……不应该是这样的形式。  
她不愿相信命运，回溯却是一个结局早已注定的恶劣游戏。她被困在暗黑的森林中央，无论朝着哪个方向走，四面八方密密匝匝的高大树木都会波浪般将她往无尽深渊推动。仿佛她所做的一切都毫无意义，她再努力也只能落得最初那个悲惨的结局。  
“既然你不希望，那就不是你的缘故。”  
银发贤者的笑多少有些狡猾，阿尔托莉娅不禁疑心他是否知道回溯的真相。

又一次地，摩根偷走了阿尔托莉娅的剑鞘。  
阿尔托莉娅原本已经决心对摩根的事情置之不理，却在嗅到摩根身上苹果花般香气时猛地睁开双眼，猝不及防抓住摩根的手腕：  
“摩根，你今天没有化妆。”  
她猜对了——摩根苍白的脸庞未经任何粉饰，眼角周围的青斑将她的疲惫暴露无遗。  
摩根大约没有想到阿尔托莉娅会突然醒来，她的脸色一瞬间便阴沉下去：“放开我。”  
“偷走我的剑鞘，还想就这么走掉？”阿尔托莉娅死死攥住摩根的手腕，脆薄肌肤下青紫血管清晰可见，看上去随时都会暴突而出。  
“你是在开玩笑吗？”她听见摩根牙齿相互碰撞的细微脆响，“那剑鞘原本就是我的东西。”  
阿尔托莉娅愣住了。

“这是你的妹妹哦，摩根。”  
曾有那么一个春风和煦的温暖日子，尚未崩溃的伊格赖恩牵着幼小的金发女孩，将其介绍给自己黑发的女儿。  
摩根只比妹妹大三岁不到，女孩子发育得早，面前的金发女孩要很辛苦地仰起头才能与她对视。祖母绿的双眸翡翠一般温润，摩根从那双澄澈的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。这是我的妹妹，她想，心的某一处尖锐地疼痛起来。那是有了亲人的幸福，亦是母亲被夺走的嫉妒。  
她已经好一段时间没见过伊格赖恩了。  
然而紧接着摩根发现，伊格赖恩不仅不再陪伴自己，甚至连尚且幼小的阿尔托莉娅她都疲于照顾。照顾阿尔托莉娅的任务于是落在了摩根的身上。  
摩根很是排斥黏黏腻腻的小孩，好在阿尔托莉娅安静乖巧，几乎不给摩根添麻烦，仿佛她知道自己不被摩根喜爱，甘愿做摩根的另一个影子。  
她唯一一次在摩根面前哭，是在楼梯上摔了下去，恰好摔在伊格赖恩面前不远处，伊格赖恩却只是以余光匆匆瞥她一眼，就忙着去做自己的事了。  
摩根赶紧过去扶她，她躲开摩根的拥抱，不想被发现似地低着头哽咽起来。细微的啜泣声像是曾被摩根不慎触碰摔得支离破碎的花瓶，锋利的边缘深深扎入摩根的内心，流出比血液更为温热的、非一般意义上的悲伤。她忽然明白这个有着漂亮金发及碧眼的小女孩其实和自己是一样的——都那么倔强地隐藏自己的脆弱，心中隐隐约约明白自己不被他人所爱，故卑微地活在他人生存活动的角落里，与灰尘作伴。她从阿尔托莉娅身上看到自己。  
不知哪里来的冲动，她抱住了阿尔托莉娅。阿尔托莉娅抬起头来看她，泪眼汪汪，“妈妈已经讨厌我了吗？”  
“不……不是的，妈妈她只是没空。”摩根笨拙地抚摸妹妹的金发，幼女身上独有的温暖奶香钻进她的鼻孔，“没问题的，阿尔，就算妈妈不照顾你，我也会照顾你的。”  
“那么……如果妈妈不爱我了呢？”  
摩根沉默了片刻，她本可以敷衍地回答说妈妈怎么可能会讨厌你呢，并刮一下她的鼻子笑称她为小傻瓜，那样天真烂漫的年幼女孩很快就会被庭院新开的花朵之类平淡无奇的事物夺去注意力，从而忘掉母亲对自己的冷落。  
可是她将阿尔托莉娅抱得更紧，作出多余的承诺：“就算那样也没有关系。我会爱你的，小阿尔。”

清晨微光利箭般穿透眼皮，阿尔托莉娅头痛欲裂地醒来。浅睡的副作用就是无穷无尽的噩梦，梦中她在逼仄而错综复杂的迷宫内奔跑，始终看不到哪怕一丝的光亮，到了后来，她觉得自己一直在同一个地方兜兜转转走走停停，精神几近崩溃。  
昨夜的快感仍然残留在身体里，双腿内侧仍是湿漉漉且温暖的，分不清是她的还是摩根的体液。她已经做好伸手只碰到虚空的准备，所以当摩根推门进来的时候，她受到了一定程度的惊吓。  
“所向披靡的亚瑟王竟然会被一夜情的对象吓到？”摩根将一只杯子放到床头的桌上，她的动作不够稳，深绿的液体有几滴溅了出来，“趁热喝，缓解头痛的。”  
“你怎么知道我头痛？”阿尔托莉娅伸手按摩太阳穴，“莫非你昨晚在唇上涂了让人头痛的毒药？——还有，我们之间不只一夜了吧。”  
“我醒来的时候你浑身颤抖，脑门上都是细密的汗珠。”摩根耸耸肩，“但是亚瑟，你想想，昨晚是你第一次用女性的身体和我做爱。从这个意义上说，我们还是第一夜。”

阿尔托莉娅无法反驳。事实上，在无数次的回溯中，仅此一次，她和摩根有了利用与被利用关系以外的欢爱。被摩根爱抚全身的时候，她第一次感到自己是个女人……除此之外她也隐隐约约有种预感：这次回溯绝对不同于寻常。  
这么久了，她才第一次知道，梅林赠予她的剑鞘是出自摩根之手。

剑鞘上精致的鎏金刻痕，每一道都曾注入摩根的血液。唯有精灵的血液才能赋予武器治疗的技能。  
摩根说那时她正来月经，而阿瓦隆的女祭司被要求月经前三天禁食。她听从薇薇安的吩咐将血液注入剑鞘上的刻痕时正处于痛经且饥饿异常的状态，时至今日她都不确定薇薇安是否要的正是这样的效果。  
她说这些话时语气平淡，然而震动着阿尔托莉娅的心。阿尔托莉娅不由自主地抚摸自己腹部上的伤疤——若不是有剑鞘，那时的伤口或许足以致命。剑鞘及时地封住了她腹部上涌出鲜血的口子，却留下了一道蜈蚣般的淡红疤痕，无声地埋怨她的不慎。  
摩根用她最虚弱的时候的鲜血，换来了阿尔托莉娅的战无不胜。

“要走了？”阿尔托莉娅注视着摩根忙于整理那身华丽而不实用的女祭司服装。  
“你希望我留下？”摩根头都不抬。  
阿尔托莉娅拿起床头的剑鞘，凝视数秒后朝着摩根扔了过去。摩根一手攥着裙摆一手稳稳地接住了剑鞘，这时她终于望向阿尔托莉娅，目光中是毫不掩饰的讶异：“你竟然主动把剑鞘放到我手里？”  
“物归原主罢了。”阿尔托莉娅说。她的喉咙有些许干涩，遗憾的是摩根给她的药水已经被喝得只剩下在杯底打转的薄薄一小圈儿。

“梅林，你觉得我把剑鞘给摩根这件事，是做对了还是做错了。”  
后来阿尔托莉娅在闲暇之余这么询问梅林。  
梅林一如既往地笑，然而那轻浮的笑混了少许的无奈：“摩根是在知道剑鞘会被你所用的情况下将其制造出来的，剑鞘能到你的手上，是当初她心甘情愿。知道为什么后来她恨你吗？”  
“难道不是因为我当上了王？”  
“是因为你没像尤瑟那样坚持信仰旧神，”梅林苦笑，“不列颠的红龙迫于教会的压力把象征阿瓦隆的符号从战旗上撤了下来，这对摩根，以及阿瓦隆所有信仰旧神的人而言无疑是赤裸裸的背叛。”

阿尔托莉娅还是迎来了她最后的晚霞。莫德雷德的垂死一击带着分外凶猛的力度，阿尔托莉娅知道自己活不长了。  
但她仍然死死攥着手中的剑，将其当作自己最后的支柱。她还是不愿意接受这次回溯与之前的任何一次回溯别无二致，她始终觉得，这次回溯是特殊的，一定有什么事情和之前不一样了。为着自己心中数年的执念，她忍受着体内不断喧嚣的疼痛，等待着眼前凝固了的晚霞出现变化。  
然后她眼前一成不变的景色真的发生了变化——面容憔悴的女祭司蹲在她的面前，她用了好几秒的时间才确认眼前的人是摩根。她从她湖蓝色的眼眸里看到依旧年轻的自己，和已然老去的摩根全然不同。  
“摩根。”她呢喃出女祭司的名字，那一刻她终于明白自己想要的是什么，“带我回家。”  
“我只能带你回阿瓦隆。”摩根说。  
“就当姐姐的家也是我的家吧。”  
阿尔托莉娅闭上双眼，她能够察觉到始终凝固着的霞光确实开始流动了，天空正向着暗夜转变，很快就会变成和她眼前无异的浓重黑暗。  
她曾经畏惧黑夜，现在却只是内心平静地等待黑暗将自己吞噬。意识朦胧间她感觉摩根将自己背了起来，紧接着就是一阵摇晃。

“下船，阿尔。”  
仿佛过了几百年，阿尔托莉娅听见摩根出奇温柔的声音。她费了很大力气才撑开眼皮，有日光透过密林的罅隙洒落一地碎金，她由此知道自己至少熬到了第二天的日出。  
她小心翼翼地下船，脚尖触碰到地面的瞬间身后传来扑簌的响声。  
阿尔托莉娅惊异地回头。摩根已经不在船上了，她的身体化作许许多多细微的黑色飞虫，闪烁着不可思议的微光，往湖边萦绕着的迷雾飞去，很快便消失在厚重的水汽中，彻底地失去了影踪。

“以后你的时间都不会回溯了。”她身后传来梅林的声音。  
“梅林……”阿尔托莉娅猛地转身。  
银发贤者确实就站在她面前，只是脸上并未浮现出她所熟悉的轻佻笑容。他甚至没有在看她，而是眼神复杂地越过她的头顶望向摩根消失的地方。  
“看到那些密密麻麻的虫子了吧？那些都是摩根勒菲以意识制造出的分身。每一个分身都创造出了一次回溯，从这个角度来说回溯的罪魁祸首是摩根勒菲。但无论是哪一次回溯，她对此都毫不知情，继承了回溯记忆的就只有你而已，亚瑟。”  
“……那么你又如何，梅林。”阿尔托莉娅无端地恼怒起来，在她听来，梅林仿佛是在嘲讽摩根。  
“我？作为贤者的我知道所有事情。又或许现在在你面前的我其实也只是摩根的分身之一，在她死后出现对你解释所有事情。”梅林狡猾地避开了阿尔托莉娅的质问，“我没有在嘲讽摩根。相反，我很佩服她——她在憎恨你的同时并没有遗忘她对你的爱。意识深处残留的爱使得她分裂出了无数的蟊蟲，她的分身积极地参与每一次回溯，矛盾之处在于，她遗忘她每一个分身，也被每一个分身遗忘，这让她在回溯中永远处于被动地位。”

阿尔托莉娅这时候确认了眼前的人就是梅林本人。她不想询问他被薇薇安囚禁的事情——梅林总有办法干出出乎她意料的事情，正如他现在若无其事地讲述着令她惊讶的真相。

“——然而，若是往深处探究，就会发现这并不矛盾。她遗忘自己分裂出的生物的行为，不意味着脆弱，恰恰相反这是她对回溯中每一个分身负责的体现。她放任她所有的分身在时间回溯中和别的所有人一样随波逐流，为的是最终能够改变结局的只有你一人。”  
“可是结局没有改变。”阿尔托莉娅反驳道。她奇迹般地撑到了现在，但她的身体告诉她，她不久后就要死去。  
“真的吗？”梅林微微一笑，“你再仔细想想。真的没有任何改变吗？”

阿尔托莉娅沉默了。

“……这次摩根带我走了。”  
许久，她以苦涩的声音道。

这次，摩根带她来到阿瓦隆。

“对。”梅林满意地点点头，“这就是始终憎恨着你的摩根勒菲最后的愿望——她不想让你死在荒凉的山丘上，她想带你回她的家。”

漫长的回溯于此结束。摩根的愿望已然实现——阿尔托莉娅将在阿瓦隆沉沉睡去，她不会死在荒凉的山丘上。  
梅林的话也已经全部说完。阿尔托莉娅于是背靠着一棵树缓缓地坐到沾着泥泞的潮湿草地上，日光打在她身上时带着微微的冰冷，她想那大概是死亡的寒意。

在她拔出石中剑之前，她在梦中接受梅林的教导。很长一段时间里她只要合上双目就会看见那位银发贤者，他已然成为她的睡眠的一部分。但是也有他并未出现在她梦中的时候——这些时候，她便会梦见自己被温暖的什么东西给拥抱着。

梦境中的感触颇为真实，她甚至能感受到隔着衣服布料的柔软身体曲线，仿佛历经久酿一般若有若无的苹果花清香，在耳边轻轻萦绕、却不曾久留的温声细语。  
那些听不清楚的话语在空气中化作漂絮，与黯沉环境中隐约跃动的橘红烛光相缱绻，飘忽不定然而教她心安。  
抱着她的人有着海藻般柔软蜷曲的长发，发丝浸润着柔和的光芒，看上去宛若无数交错的散发光泽的黑色水蛇。

每当她从这个梦境中醒来，她总会被一种出奇失落的感觉所笼罩。  
为何自己会如此贪恋梦境中虚幻的温暖？——她不止一次地向着内心询问。

后来她的身世得以揭晓，她于是猜测梦中的女性是被自己遗忘了面容的亲生母亲。  
然而多年以后的现在，阿尔托莉娅回想起曾经数度出现、却随着时间流逝渐渐沉入脑海深处的梦境，突然有了一个全然不同的猜测：  
也许，那个时候，她梦见的其实是摩根。  
这个猜测似乎说不太通——当时将爱克托完全当作亲生父亲来敬爱的她并没有记住摩根，没有记住这个曾经将自己拥入怀中的姐姐。不过，人会梦见自己淡忘的事情并不是多么不可思议的事情。  
如果她的猜测正确的话，那么从她频繁地梦见摩根的那个时间段开始，横亘在她面前的命运的道路就已经被悉数决定。那些梦境是铺垫，是为后来上演的所有悲剧埋下的伏笔。

“她以前是我的学生。”  
意识完全被黑暗吞噬之前，她听见梅林说。

END


End file.
